Chaos' Commander
by PercyJacksonFan2549
Summary: Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, was hurt beyond words. Thomas, son of Apollo, has turned everyone against Percy. What will Percy do when he meets Chaos? Rating: T just in case.


**Hi everyone, this is my very first fanfiction, so please go easy on me. I would love advice for my story and writing tips! Constructive criticism is welcome! On to the story! Disclaimer: I don't own POJ or HoO :(**

**Chapter 1**

**Percy's P.O.V.**

Have you ever been so angry that you just want to punch everything you see? Well, that's how I feel right now. My life was ruined and it was because of some stupid son of Apollo. I just hate to relive the memory, but I just feel like I have too. So I will.

**Flashback**

_It was a stormy day at Camp Half-Blood. Never a good sign. I was just enjoying a peaceful stroll in the forest when some guy jumped in front of me. He was stout, but buff with curly blonde hair and icy blue eyes."Um, who are you?" I asked, warily. He shot me a glare. "How do you NOT know me? Everyone knows AND loves me." He sneered. I sighed. Great, he had a big ego. I hate people with big egos._

_"Well, I don't know who you are, so please answer my question." He snorted. "I'm the one and only Thomas McCollum, the son of Apollo." He finished proudly. I scrunched my brow. "As in the McCollum who plays for the Portland Trail Blazers?" I asked. He rolled his eyes. "No, not the basketball player." Thomas growled. "Okay, I'm Percy Jackson, Hero of Olympus." I held out my hand. Thomas just looked at it in disgust, and_

_I quickly withdrew my hand, embarrassed."I know YOU, everyone's talking about you. How you saved Olympus and blah blah blah." He waved his hand dismissively. I burned with little twit. I thought in my head."Oh, okay." I said, trying to calm down. I think he could tell that I was getting mad, because he grinned at me, before talking again. "Well, I think that I should be the Hero of Olympus, since I'm so awesome." Thomas grinned as he complimented himself. "Yeah, sure, okay "Hero of Olympus." I told him, making air quotes. "I gotta go because I' m bored with talking." I turned around and started walking off, but I heard him say one last thing. "I WILL turn everyone against you Jackson."_

_I brushed off what he said as I entered camp. There was no way that he could turn everyone against me. There was no way. I was proved wrong. One day, Thomas got back from his quest to slay Alcyoneus, everyone treated him like a king. Everyone cheered whenever he came out of his cabin. They seemed to have forgotten about me. Suddenly something happened that made everyone clap and cheer even more. They were circling around something or someone. I pushed my way to the front to see... Annabeth and Thomas kissing. My Annabeth, my girlfriend, kissing that son of Apollo. I was shocked, but managed to stutter out her name. "A-Annabeth?" She looked at me with guilt and jumped away from Thomas._

_"Percy! T-this isn't what you t-think it is!" She cried desperately, but I was already backing up. "N-no, its fine. I h-hope you and Thomas are happy." I broke into a sprint to my cabin and immediately started packing. "No one cares about me." I growled. I slung the backpack on one shoulder and when over to the crowd. "I'm leaving! Forever!" I called out. They just looked at me coldly. "W-what?" I asked them._

_Thomas stepped out from the crowd and strode up to me. "They all hate you. See, I have this story where I defeated these hellhounds and you just sat there, smirking at me." He leered at me. I was frozen in place. They all hate me. I realized. I looked to see Thalia, Grover, and Nico glaring at me with hate and disgust. My eyes watering, I backed away from them. "O-Okay, I- I'm leaving. I hope you're all happy." My voice was shaking, as I looked at my just glared back. I swallowed my hurt and nodded to them. I understood now. They didn't care about me. I turned and took off, not caring if I tripped or fell. Not caring if I made a fool out of myself because they already hated me. I had lost all my friends. I had nothing else to lose. I ran out of camp and into the dense woods. I can't believe that Thomas could actually turn them against me. I guess that proves that maybe they aren't my friends. I thought to myself, as I ran blindly though the trees. I stopped to catch my breath, still remembering why my life at camp had ended. I didn't want them to find me, so I started hurling through the trees again._

Suddenly a dark figure appeared right in front of me and I smacked into it.I flew back onto the ground. "Ouch." I moaned. "Oh my! I'm sorry Perseus." The figure lent out a helping hand. Grabbing onto it, I hauled myself up, and looked at it suspiciously. "And who are you?" I cocked my head. The figure laughed. "I'm Chaos, creator of the universe." Chaos threw back his hood to reveal a man. An old man. Not like a really old man, more like a guy in his mid sixties. He had black hair that was graying. He had black eyes and when you looked into them, you feel like you're drowning in the black depths.

"Oh, um, hi Lord Chaos. May I ask you why you're here?" I asked, trying to be as polite as I could. "I am here to offer you a place in my army. Not any place, you are to be the commander of my army. Also called the second most powerful person in the universe. Just below me of course." Chaos smiled at me. I looked at him, still processing what he said. "So, I get cool powers and stuff?" I asked eagerly. Chaos looked amused and nodded. "Yeah!" I exclaimed. "Are you sure about this Perseus? Once you agree, you can't back out." He warned.

"Yes, I'm sure. Its not like I have anywhere to go anymore." I finished bitterly. Chaos looked sympathetic. "Yes, you have been through tough times. With everyone hating you and such." Chaos stretched his shoulder one at a time. "Okay, now just relax and close your eyes." Chaos commanded. I closed my eyes and relaxed myself. Chaos muttered some words and suddenly I felt stronger, faster, and braver. I felt like nothing was as strong as me. "Okay Perseus, you can open your eyes now." I heard Chaos say. I opened my eyes and looked at my body. It was obvious that I had grown stronger and more fit. "You are now immortal, Commander." Chaos told me. "Now, let us go to the planet our armies are at." He suggested and I nodded. He grabbed me by my shoulder and we zapped to his planet.

**I hope that was enjoyable and I am hoping to get another chapter done tomorrow! Yay! Bye.**


End file.
